


Neutral, but Nurturing

by Anonymous_Advisor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Awkwardness, Blood, Druids, F/M, Friendship, Magic, Parent W. D. Gaster, Poison, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Romance, Slow Burn, Swords, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Advisor/pseuds/Anonymous_Advisor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingdoms of humans and monsters were always wary of each other to some extent, but lived peacefully, until the king of the human kingdom decides he no longer wants monsters to live in HIS kingdom. --- After Grillby’s camp is sneak-attacked by human soldiers, he is accidentally left behind by the rest of his unit, believing him to be dead. He wakes up in a cave being tended by a female plant elemental. Her druid clan leader forbids them from helping soldiers and must tend to Grillby in secret. Grillby is determined to heal quickly and find his unit to continue to fight in the war. However, he is poisoned and can only heal at the rate of an average human, and so must stay awhile. He might as well get to know this neutrality-breaking druid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Warring Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Flame in the Dead of Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190573) by [Sliver_setting_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliver_setting_sun/pseuds/Sliver_setting_sun). 



> I got the idea for the setting of this story from Sliver_setting_sun's story "A Flame in the Dead of Night." The plots should be very different, though. They are who inspired me to make an account to publish this. This is the first time I will be publishing a story I have written. I am open to all kinds of comment and complaints and will try to do my best to correct any mistakes people find or try to improve based on what is said. This is only an introduction/backstory chapter to see if anyone even likes the idea. If so far, it is positive, I will publish more with actual dialogue and whatnot. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

In a world of humans and monsters, there were once two kingdoms that lived side by side. One was populated by humans, Amairis, the other by monsters, Feytalaf. For hundreds of years, the two kingdoms prospered equally. They traded and mingled, assisting each other in times of need and such. Although the kingdoms seemed to get along, the two races were always wary of each other. Both sides had tried to fix it by the monsters teaching humans magic and by the humans teaching the monsters more about technology and agriculture. With this, fear and curiosity balanced each other out.

Unfortunately, in the most recent dynasty of both kingdoms, tensions grew thick. The kings of the Amairis began to write laws decreasing trade between monsters and humans, then monster-human relationships were named blasphemous, then there were laws that allowed fewer and fewer monsters to enter the human kingdom. Then the most recent human king, Dalibor Avingford, after sitting quietly at the throne for 20 years decided to voice his opinion that his kingdom shall become the greatest empire and that all monsters should be eradicated from the earth. His great-grandfather, Rayfred Avingford the Third had the same idea during his reign, but during his time, the tension between humans and monster was thinner, and he was declared simply mad. Dalibor had taken his time convincing his people bit by bit how the monsters were growing too powerful and needed to be stopped before they took over.

Great King Asgore Dreemurr the First was taken aback by King Dalibor’s declaration of war. Asgore was a kind ruler, and tried to keep his people calm, telling them to not act in any way that the humans would find aggressive. He wanted to keep his people away from war as much as possible.

On the first few attacks to small caravans from Feytalaf to Amairis, Asgore ignored it, believing it was just a guild of thieves.

When the number of violent crimes against monster in the neutral cities increased, Asgore told his people it was just a small hill that would soon be passed.

When the first village was attacked by a garrison of fully armored men with the Avingford royal sigil, two axes crossed over each other with an arrow pointing upwards in the middle. Asgore could no longer ignore the hostility. He picked up his mighty trident and pointed it towards to human kingdom.

Asgore leads his main army into battle, protecting the border to his kingdom, killing as many humans as it takes to protect his kingdom, wife, and the future of his newborn son.

People look to their leaders, their gods, and the Great Council of Mages for guidance and assistance with the war. Most of the good gods have abandoned the people, leaving the paladins’ and priests’ prayers as empty words both on and off the battlefields. People lost faith in the gods, heading more towards the arcane magic.

Not everyone agrees with either side of the war. Numerous towns and villages scattered across the land are neutral, usually with a mixed population of humans and monsters. Other places of neutrality are churches, sacred grounds and cemeteries, and land protected by the druids. Even though there are less people of faith, most soldiers and commanders respectfully avoid those areas.

King Dalibor had declared war 10 years ago. King Asgore began his retaliation 3 years ago. So far, King Dalibor had lost the most troops, but he has also gained the most land. The border for the past two months was stable, but Asgore decided it was time to regain some territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you want, you can comment on if you enjoyed it or not and if you have any reasons on why, I would like to know so I can try to improve. (I apologize if I sound like your teacher.) This is more of like a teaser to see if people will even enjoy the idea. If people are interested, I will continue writing and publish the first "real" chapter. If interest continues, I will publish more. Some characters will not show up until later in the story, but I list them in case. If anyone has any ideas for changing the tags or even the title, I am open to suggestions. Thank you very much.


	2. And Grillby Was Not As BONEly As Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I have received no comments, yet, I thought it would be best to publish the first real chapter now so it will give people a better preview of what is to come. This chapter will have a lot of blood and violence. This chapter also contains Sans. I apologize in advanced if he is written poorly.

Grillby was tired. He had been marching for hours with the rest of the troops in his unit, marching to their next battle. Grillby had been in the Feytalaf Army for years before the war broke out with the humans. He joined at a pretty young age. His male ancestors had all been warriors, and although Grillby was interested in more small-town ideals, he felt he would betray his ancestry if he didn’t join to protect his country. Grillby had lived in a small town with his parents and his brother. His brother was just a year younger than him, but he was less than half Grillby’s size. The brothers went their separate ways when Grillby decided to join the army and his brother stayed behind to take care of their parents.

Finally, Grillby’s company came to a halt and the commanding officer, Volos, told them to make camp. Volos was a centaur-like monster, but an ox head on the man-like torso. He had several scars and had commanded Grillby before in battle. Grillby looked up to Volos as a strong leader who was determined to help his king win the war.

After camp had been set up, Grillby sat alone next to one of the few campfires he helped make, sharpening his claymore. As much as he hated the sight, he would not bother to clean the bloodstains on the blade. They could have another battle in the morning for all he knew.

He heard footsteps stop in front of him and heard a single word.

“Hey.”

The elemental looked up to see the source of the voice.

A short skeleton with a round head, an everlasting grin, and wearing filthy worn-out mage robes stood in front of the flaming man.

“Now I don’t really know ya…” The short monster started. “But something tells me you like being in the… HEAT of battle…” Grillby furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The bony mage sighed, yet the smile remained on his face. “I guess I can’t make anyone laugh in this unit, either…”

“This unit?” Grillby inquired.

“I was recently transferred here by my old commanding officer. Guess they couldn’t… STAND me… Speaking of, mind if I sat down?” He asked. Grillby nodded and the short skeleton sat down on the log next to him. “Name’s Sans.” He held out his hand.

“Grillby.” He said and grabbed the shorter one’s hand.

PPPPPFFFFTTTT!!!

Grillby pulled his hand back in shock and Sans laughed hard.

“Haha! Ah! The old inflated-cow-bladder in the hand trick! Classic!” Sans said, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye socket. He put the now deflated cow bladder into a pocket of his robes.

“I have never heard of anyone doing that before…”

“Oh really? Well that was probably because you didn’t meet me until now.” The skeleton chuckled.

“Come to think of it, why have I not seen you until now?”

“Probably because I stayed near the back of the formation. I’m kind of a slow walker. I just don’t have the leg muscles to keep up with the rest of you.”

“I see…” Grillby ignored that last pun. “If you don’t mind me asking… Are you a necromancer?”

“What? Because I’m a skeleton?” Sans looked angry for a second.

“I-I am sorry… I did not mean to-!”

“Heh. I’m just messing with ya… I’m a summoner.”

“What do you summon?”

“Bones mostly.”

“Hm…” Grillby looked down to continue sharpening his blade.

“Nice sword.”

“Thank you…”

“Ya forge it yourself?” Sans asked, knowing some fire elementals to be great blacksmiths.

“No… It was my grandfather’s.”

“You from a family of warriors, huh?”

“Yes. We all fight with a burning passion.”

There was silence for a second before Grillby chuckled and Sans laughed heartily.

“Wow. I didn’t think I heard a pun from anyone other than me here.”

“You are not the only one who enjoys humor. We need more of it in times like these…” Grillby looked around at his fellow soldiers, some in groups, telling stories, others in solemn pairs, and few were alone, writing letters to loved ones.

“Alright then! Here’s a few I came up with on the walk here!” Sans cracked his knuckles and began a long stream of jokes and puns, Grillby adding a few of his own here and there.

Sans was the first monster Grillby had gotten friendly with. He had tried to avoid other monster for fear that if they died he would get depressed and be less helpful in battle, but it felt nice to have someone to talk to.

They got to know each other more over a few days of marching to where Asgore needed troops. Though, they tended to avoid talk of family. Neither seemed to want to bring it up.

One day while they were marching, arrows suddenly rained upon them. Several monsters were hit.

“Commander Volos! How did we not see them earlier?” A troop near the front yelled. Over the horizon, it seemed a mist rose, revealing hundreds of humans running towards them.

Volos drew his twin blades.

“Soldiers! Weapons ready!” The monsters drew their weapons. “Form a line! They have an illusion mage! Be careful! Ration your magic!” The monsters lined up shoulder to shoulder for a few rows. “Forward!!” The monster let out a battle cry and charge forward to the humans. The two sides met with a clashing of swords, shields, gauntlets and spears. Grillby and Sans were in the second row. Grillby saw a monster be stabbed in the chest with a blade and collapse. Rage filled Grillby and he charged, his claymore raised. The human soldier wore chainmail and no helmet. The human turned towards Grillby’s noise and eyes widened in fear, seeing the flaming armor run towards him. He raised his shirt sword, but Grillby slashed down, cutting the man’s hands off. The human screamed, staring at his stubs for hands and Grillby sliced off his head. Grillby was then hit in the back, causing him to fall. He got up quickly and saw a taller, stronger looking man with heavy armor holding a mace. The human walked toward Grillby. The human swung his weapon, the elemental ducked and swung his claymore at the man’s legs, the blade bounced off with a clang. Another human came up behind Grillby and just as Grillby turned to see the human, the human froze. Grillby looked down and saw three large bones had come up from the ground through the human’s chest. The large human swung again and Grillby ducked and rolled behind the recently-killed human. The mace came down on the human and got stuck in the ground for a moment. Just enough time for Grillby to take a few jumps back.

“This guy needs to pick on someone his own size…”

Grillby looked and saw Sans standing right next to him. When did he-?

Sans raised his hand and his left eye glowed a bright cyan. Several bones appeared in the air. Sans pointed at the large human and the bones rotated at high speeds right at the human’s helmet. The human knocked the bones away with his weapon.

“I’ll distract him! You try to cut of the fasteners on his armor!” Sans yelled, tossing more bones at the human.

Grillby nodded and ran to get around the large man, dodging swings from the large man and misfires of arrows. Sans was able to summon enough bones to cover the large human’s face as Grillby got behind. The elemental looked at Sans and saw another human coming behind him. Grillby was about to yell out, but Sans vanished just before the human’s blade came down. The man looked up and saw two strange floating dragon-like skulls staring at him. They opened their mouths and the human was blasted with bright beams of light. 

Grillby turned his attention back to the large human who had turned around and was lowering his mace right on Grillby. He raised his sword to block the brunt of the attack, but it still knocked him down. The human soldier raised his weapon to smash onto Grillby when his helmet was knocked off by a bone. The large man growled and turned to Sans, raising his mace. Sans’ eye glowed blue again and he reached out his hand.

A blue heart appeared over the human’s chest. Sans threw his hand down and the human slammed onto the ground, flat on his chest.

“Now, Grillbz!” Sans yelled. 

Grillby jumped on the man’s back and stabbed through the human’s skull, killing him instantly. The blue heart broke and shattered to pieces before vanishing.

“Well that was-” Sans was cut off by the feeling of things crawling on him and the screams of the other monsters. Everyone was being attacked was giant bugs crawling all over them.

“Where the hell did these come from?!”

“I can’t get them off!!”

“It’s the mage!” Volos yelled to his soldiers. “They are not real! Clear your mind!!”

Grillby, Sans, and a few others quickly snapped out of the illusion. They ran to help their leader, just to see Volos chop the head off the illusion mage. The rest of the monster still under the spell stopped screaming as the illusion dissipated.

There was silence as the monsters looked around. All that was left was dead humans and dust. Whatever human that lived had retreated.

“Another victory for Feytalaf!!” Volos yelled, raising his weapons. “Glory to the Great King Asgore!!”

“Glory to King Asgore!!” The surviving monsters yelled.

“You over there!” Volos pointed to a group of monsters. “Search for survivors of either side. You.” He pointed to another group, including Sans and Grillby. “Try to gather any usable supplies. And the rest of you, gather the human bodies and dig a hole for them. After that, we will set up camp a few miles east of here. Then we will head to Tobetia. Go!” The monsters then went to do the jobs they were assigned. From what they gathered, the monsters had lost around 50 soldiers, which was a lot less that everyone had initially thought. They still had a decent amount of troops left.

After a day of rest, most acted as though the battle had never happened. It was over and they had to concentrate on being strong for the army. They then began their march to Tobetia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for trying to come up with a medieval equivalent to "woopie-cushion-in-the-hand-trick." I hope at least one person got a giggle out of that. I am also not very used to writing battle scenes. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter so I can try to improve in my writing and to let me know if anyone wants this to continue. I will also accept comments telling me to not continue this and/or why it was a bad chapter. Thank you.


	3. Tobetia Forest and The Big Door In The Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this took so long. I hope it was worth the wait. I am not sure when the next chapter will be posted. This will have some of Sans' backstory. I hope you enjoy this addition.

After a few days, the unit lead by Volos arrived in Tobetia. The group had made camp just outside the Great Tobetia Forest. The forest took up at least a third of the land, and contained small pockets of open fields within it. The monsters had camped in one of the small pockets. Just north of them was about a mile of forest, then another larger pocket of open field. The monster were there because in between the larger field, was another mile of forest and a third field with a human camp.

Volos gathered his soldiers to speak with them.

“I do not know how many of you know of this, but Tobetia Forest is home to a number of druids. Those that worship nature and its gods. These druids are neutral in the war effort, and consist of both humans and monsters. Most soldiers have avoided fighting in forests for fear of killing a druid and causing alliances to shift. Our enemies are camping in a pocket of field a few miles north of here. There is a field between ours and theirs. We will meet in the middle and have a fair battle. Prepare yourselves, for we leave at dawn. Ready your minds, bodies, and magic. We will have another meeting tonight where I will explain our formation and plan of attack. Dismissed.”

Everyone then separated. Some to prepare and others to socializ to try get their minds off their possible demises.

Grillby was sharpening his sword while Sans sat next to him, reading a letter of some kind.

“Hey, Grillbz…” Sans spoke out of the blue.

“Yes, Sans?”

“After the war… Ya know… If we live through it… What are your plans?”

Grillby thought for a bit before taking a deep breath.

“I always wanted to run my own tavern… I could find some nice quiet village to settle down… Buy some property and cook and serve all kinds of drinks. Ale, mead, wine, things like that.”

“Huh. I see…” Sans looked up at the sky. “Well… When you do that. Send me a message. I wanna be your first customer!” Sans permanent grin seemed to widen.

“Didn’t you tell me you have no money and that is why you joined the army?”

“Well, then… I guess you’ll have to put it on my tab.” Sans winked.

Grillby chuckled.

They both looked at the stars for a bit.

“Hey, Grillbz?”

“Yes, Sans?” He said again.

“You got anyone waiting for you back home? Like a family, kid or a girl?”

“Well… I have a brother, but we haven’t talked for a long time. I… also do not have a woman nor child waiting for me.”

“Hm…”

“What about you, Sans?”

“I’ve got a kid brother at home… Papyrus… He wants so bad to join the army… He’s tall and has very powerful magic, but… Heh… He’s way too sweet to kill any humans… He’s always wanted to be a hero... He was so determined that the day he turned old enough to join the army, he marched straight to Undyne the Undying’s and pleaded her to train him herself. Every day for a month he went to her door, asking. Every day she would reject him and he’d come home and train with a straw dummy he made himself. He asked me to make him a “Battle Body” as he called it. The last day of the month, Pap went to Undyne’s door with his suit of armor, saying if she wouldn’t train him, he’d go off and join anyway. Undyne finally took pity on him and decided to train him herself… Mostly to keep him from running away to get himself killed… I own her a lot for doing that…” Sans handed Grillby the letter he was reading earlier. “She and Pap send me letters talking about their progress…”

The elemental looked at the letter. The penmanship was closer to calligraphy than handwriting. The sentences were very well constructed, but he could see the naiveté. He handed the letter back to his skeleton companion, who put it back in his robe pocket.

“As for parents, mom died soon after Pap was born and it’s been a while since I last saw my dad… As for a woman…” Sans blushed a bit. “Did I ever tell you, I used to live in the Royal Castle?”

“What? No, you didn’t!”

“Well… My dad’s the Royal Advisor… He lived in the castle, so, me and Pap got to live in the castle with him. Sometimes when Pap and Dad were asleep, I’d sneak out of my room and explore the castle. Lookin’ for secret passages and stuff. One hallway was always blocked by guards. All of course, when you’re a kid, you always want to go where you’re not allowed to. I was able to find a passage that got me past the guards and was able to see what was down it. There’s this huge door. Perfect for practicing knock-knock jokes. I practiced for days, until one day, someone answered me… It was a lady’s voice… I had to think of one quickly… So I said, ‘Doris.’ She was quiet before responding ‘Doris who?’ And I said, ‘Doris locked. That’s why I knocked.’ Then she laughed. She laughed so hard she snorted and that made her laugh even harder…” Sans blushed more. “It was the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard…”

Grillby smiled. It was nice to hear another happy memories from his fellow soldiers.

“Then I told her another one, and another one. And she just kept laughing just as hard as before… Then the best thing happened…”

“What?”

“She said, ‘knock, knock!’ I say ‘who’s there?’ And she says, ‘Atch’ I say ‘Atch who?’” Sans starts laughing. “And she says, ‘I didn’t know you had a cold!’ Then we both laughed. I saw it was really late so I said good-bye and went to bed… After that I kept showing up to that door and we’d do knock, knock jokes back and forth until our throats hurt…” Sans’ smile then faded. “Then my dad tell me one morning that we have to move out of the castle… He never told us why, but I’m pretty sure it was because he had to go with the King to the battles and in case the castle got taken over, me and Pap wouldn’t be in it… Dad sent us to a place full of orphans… I guess he thought if he was gunna die out there, at least we wouldn’t have to move again…” He chuckled bitterly. “The day before we had to go I went to that big door… We did our jokes for a bit, but she must have noticed I wasn’t laughing as much… She asked me what was wrong and I told her I was leaving… I told her that I was going to start training to be a mage and join the army… She said, ‘Very well. But promise me you will return… I would love to hear your jokes again…’” Sans closed his eyes. “Now I ain’t the guy to keep promises, but… I couldn’t say no to her… So I promised her I would… I think… After the war is over… I’m gunna march straight to the castle and tell her I love her… Well, after I pick up Pap…”

Grillby nodded.

“That sounds like a good plan…”

“Thanks, Grillbz…”

“Soldiers, fall in!”

“Volos must have his plan ready…” Grillby stated, standing and holding out his hand for the skeleton to take. The two then went to see what kind of plan their Commander had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize also that the druids have yet to appear. I promise they will in the next chapter. They were going to be in this one, but the chapter became too long and I wanted to publish something for you to read before it got too late.  
> Thank you for reading and please comment your thoughts.


	4. Tobetia Stand-Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this took so long. I found it a bit odd that my first publishing was getting lees views even though it has more chapters than my second publishing... The druids finally show up in this chapter. It might take a while for the next chapter to come out. Sorry for making you wait.

Volos’ unit had just emerged from the bit of forest between what was going to be the battlefield and their camp. It had seemed that the human army had yet to arrive. They still had a few moments to mentally prepare themselves. Since Grillby and Sans had done very well in the last battle the unit was in, they were put closer to the front rows.  
Grillby had made sure all his armor was in good shape for the battle. He polished it to make sure the Dreemurr Royal Sigil stood out perfectly. Sans hadn’t even bothered to clean his robes. There were so many stitches, you could hardly make out the Sigil on the front. In the last battle, Grillby had hardly gotten any time to prepare himself. He had something that sometimes gave him some concentration, though he didn’t really know why. It was a flat, asymmetrical, orange, polished stone with a hole in it so a rope could go through to make it a necklace. Grillby clenched it in his fist and took a deep breath.  
“Is that your prayer stone or somethin’?” Sans asked.  
“No.” Grillby said, opening his hand to showing Sans. “It’s just a stone my brother found while we were hiking around a river near our village.”  
“Aren’t you worried it’s gunna get cut off its string there?”  
“The necklace is pretty strong. And the sentimental value I have for it is pretty high, so if it fell off, I’d look for it. I even put some of my magic in it, so if it came off, I’d find a way to detect it.”  
“It really mean that much to you?”  
“I care about my brother. For all I know he could be dead and this is the last thing I have to remember him by. He may still be alive, but even so, it’s good to have something that gives one a good memory nearby in times like these…” Grillby then slipped the necklace back behind his armor.  
The unit suddenly looked forward in attention as they heard rustling coming from the other side of the field. They all saw the unit of humans emerge from the foliage. Like the monster army, the soldiers all had a variety of armors, some metal, some leather, others had almost no armor. Everyone had the Avingford sigil on them somewhere. Be it on their armor, or painted on their face, or even a crude wooden shield. At the back of the unit, there was a human general on a brown warhorse.  
“Men! Line up!” The human leader spoke and the soldier did as they were told, drawing their weapons.  
“Soldiers! Ready yourselves!” Volos commanded. The monsters drew their weapons as well. Grillby took out his claymore, moving his hand over it to give it a slight enchantment.  
The two armies began to walk towards each other. Both wanting to get just close enough before charging. When they got about 50 yards apart, a group of people emerged from the forest at the sides of the units. They all wore long, dark green hooded cloaks, and pants and shirts that were crudely sewn together or made of plant and animal matter. The group seemed to have both humans and monsters. These people must have been some of the Druids of Tobetia.  
“What the hell is this?!” A human male yelled, confused and angry. The druids were neutral in the war and even seemed to dislike the war entirely, but they had never interfered with a battle before. The druids lined up across, arm to arm.  
“Please stop!” A female yelled. The druids all held their arms out to the side.  
“Please! This is sacred ground!” A male human yelled.  
“The god will be angered!” A female sheep monster shouted.  
“You humans over there are all traitors to your own race!!” A human soldier accused.  
“Move, traitor! You won’t stop the war!” The leader of the human group ordered.  
“We are not trying to stop the war! We just to not want blood spilt on the grounds of a peaceful god!”  
“Archers ready!” The human leader ordered. The archers in the middle of the formation drew their bows and pulled back their arrows, waiting for the order to let them fly.  
“Please!” A female that looked like a plant monster, due to the green skin and twigs poking out from under the hood, shouted. She kept her arms out and began to walk toward the human side. “We beg you!”  
“This woman is insane…” Grillby thought as her pace did not falter even as a few of the archers aimed right at her.  
“Not here…” She continued to plead.  
“This creature is trying to trick us! They must have hypnotized the humans so the monster can attack!”  
“No! Can you not see we just want peace?!” Another druid yelled.  
The monster army began to get just as weary when some human druids began to approach their side of the field.  
Large clouds began to drift in, seemingly out of nowhere.  
“Please! His wrath is coming!” The plant monster pleaded again.  
The clouds thickened and grew dark. A spark of lightning jumped between two masses.  
“Ah! I can’t do this! This is suicide!!” A human archer threw down his bow.  
The monsters felt an omniscient presence and lowered their weapons, their eyes fixated on the clouds above.  
“Now’s the time! The creatures backed down!” The human leader yelled, drawing his sword, ready to charge. A bolt of lightning struck the ground right next to him. The man wet himself. “Uh…” He pointed his sword on the opposite direction of the monsters. “Come! We shall not fight here!” He said, trying to keep an air of confidence that was no longer present. The humans all put away their weapons and followed their leader. Grillby saw the female plant monster drop her hands to the side and sigh in relief.  
“We thank you!!” Shouted all the druids, both to the armies and the skies above.  
“Let us leave as well!” Commanded Volos as the sky began to clear, seeing no point to staying if no battle was to take place. As the company left, Grillby looked back over his shoulder to see the druids all disappear back into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter and please leave a comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Your comments will give me motivation to write more.


End file.
